pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iceberg Adrift (PMU 7)
Iceberg Adrift is an ice-themed PMU 6 dungeon reintroduced in PMU 7 on December 16th of 2018. To access this dungeon, you must first clear Iceberg Cavern. If you have a Key of the Winds you'll have access to the 4th boss, Suicune. A Key of the Winds is in the end room of Iceberg Frigid Waters. Attributes The weather in this dungeon can be Snow, Hail, Cloudy, or Foggy. On the higher floors, Hail may be more common due to Alolan Ninetales spawning, as it has the ability Snow Warning. Psyduck and Golduck also spawn so the weather may commonly be Clear. Excluding boss rooms, there is no darkness at all in this dungeon. The traps in this dungeon consist of... IcebergAdriftScenery1.png|Floors 1-12 IcebergAdriftScenery2.png|Floors 13-28 IcebergAdriftScenery3.png|Floors 29-42 IcebergAdriftDittoTile.png|Pink Ditto tile. Floors 1-12 The scenery at first has soft snowy walls, floor, and frozen water, with small and medium sized icicles around. Thin Ice Room After the first boss is a puzzle with an invisible path. If you take a wrong step you fall into the Frozen Underpass. There, is the staircase to take you back into the main room. Thin Ice Room.png| Frozen Underpass.png| Floors 13-28 The walls are still snowy, but the floor is solid ice with several cracks throughout it. There is no more water, and instead parts where uncracked, slid-able ice is. Occasionally there will be differing tiles. This room after the second boss is a simple puzzle using ice mechanics to get to the small room containing the stairs to the next floor. Floors 29-42 The walls are now also solid ice, largely cracked. The ground is the same, but with the varied tiles being more common. On Floors 39-42, there can show up a special tile that is pink. It serves as a sign to let you know that Ditto can appear. While this tile can appear at all times, Ditto can only spawn during Dawn. After the final floor, before the third boss, is another puzzle room. You need to activate 3 switches that remove the icicles blocking the entrance to the boss room. All of the warps take you to back to the spawning point of the room. Bosses Glalie and Cryogonal Boss Drop: *Mushroom Weavile and Walrein Neither of the two drop anything upon defeat. Agony After the third puzzle room, you run into Team Agony again. Dunsparce notices you here and insists that if you came you would be killed. He asks if you are afraid of death. If you say "No", he tells you that you may still have time to leave and asks you if you will. Note that if you say "Yes" you will eventually have to say "No". Saying "No" results in him asking twice again until he tells the rest of Agony that you were here. Boss Drop: *Fluffy Tail (Dedenne) *Burn Heal (Abra) *Plain Seed (Marshtomp) *Big Mushroom (Dedenne, Abra) *Mushroom (Dedenne, Dunsparce, Breloom) Suicune When you use your Key of the Winds on a locked door instead of going into the warp in the end room, you get access to the area beyond the door where Suicune resides. Suicune claims Pokémon lived here told it you got rid of the evil Pokémon who pursued this dungeon. Though, it tells you that you cannot have the treasure as it doesn't want it to be given to the wrong person. It asks if you still want it. Selecting "Yes" or "No" results in it saying that your answer doesn't matter and it will be the one to decide if you are worthy. Boss Drop: *Suicine's Heart Slate *TM Blizzard End Room IcebergAdriftEndRoom1.png| IcebergAdriftEndRoom2.png| You have the option to use a Key of the Winds on one of the sealed doors or enter the warp in the middle which takes you into an empty room. The warp in that room is the exit to the dungeon that brings you to Snowbasin Town. Iceberg Adrift Peak End Box This serves as the "true" ending, and has a single Deluxe Box. It can only be reached after defeating Suicune. *Ice Stone *Icicle Key *Snowflake Key *Relic Crown *Heart Scale Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective Aside from completion, there's many reasons to explore this dungeon. Iceberg Adrift has the exclusive recruits Bergmite and Ditto. Cryogonal is a recruit which could otherwise only be obtained from Sky Fortress eggs. The first was only limited to events, and Ditto is a new addition. The new TM Aurora Veil is found only here. Ice Stones, the item to evolve the Alolan forms of Vulpix and Sandshrew, are obtainable from the end box here. Their respective keys can also be gotten from it. Restrictions # You need to have a Key of the Winds at the end in order to access and battle Suicune. # Parties are disbanded after the third boss and you cannot be rescued when entering the Aurora Room. Tips *On the third boss, you can try using a Foe-Hold Orb and other various orbs to make it more tolerable. *If you're looking for Ditto, bringing Honey may help. *Bring a Mobile Scarf or a Ghost-Type as TM Ice Beam can spawn in the walls. Trivia *Iceberg Adrift was created by Mad in PMU 7. *Iceberg Adrift is the dungeon that permanently released a few event only Pokémon, and first made Ditto obtainable. Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons